


Maybe

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Character Study, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Post s04e08 The Blood Moon Curse, Speculation, Wordcount: 100-1.000, grevious overuse of fire metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Maybe... it’s not just the moon.orTom breaks up with Star. Change isn’t easy.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m very sad :)))))

“There is something  _wrong_ with me, Star.” Tom is desperate, his eyes wild. His features are tinged with a such demonic _otherness_ that Star cringes away from where he stands in the middle of her bedroom. He sees her flinch back, even if he knows she’ll claim later that it was all in his imagination.

_I’m not scared of you, Tom._

Oh, how he wishes that it were true.

“Stop it,” she says now, instead, and Tom laughs.

He laughs helplessly, because he doesn’t know _what_ will happen if he doesn’t do something to let out the weight in his chest. There’s a fire burning him from the inside out, a fire that he can’t hope to tame. It’s a fire he’s not immune to, and it _hurts._ He can’t do anything to control it, or to quell it. Not this fire. Not this time.

Star frowns and raises a hand, but she doesn’t speak a spell. He can see her thinking, trying to find some sort of magic inside of herself to diffuse the situation. It’s a valiant effort, but Tom _sees_ the moment that Star figures out that there’s nothing she can do.

He stops laughing.

“This isn’t working.” Tom’s voice feels unnaturally loud in the interminable space between them. “You, and me—“

“Tom, _please_.” Star sounds desperate, too, now. She holds a different kind of desperation from the kind Tom is just barely keeping at bay. Despite that, it _is_ familiar. Tom knows the feelings well. Star is desperate to keep things from changing, desperate to keep from facing the future, from facing the mistakes that have been and will be made. Tom knows _that_ particular desperation _very_ well. “We can talk things through. We always—“

“That’s the problem,” Tom interrupts harshly. If he closes his eyes, he’s back underneath the waves in front of his childhood home, letting the heat consume him until he has to come up for air. It’s safer there than to face the blistering sunshine in front of him now. “We always _talk._ But nothing changes. The damned _Severing Stone_ couldn’t change anything, Star!” Breathe. Come up for air.

Tom opens his eyes. Star is…

He hasn’t seen her cower away from his rage in a long time, but the sight breaks his already broken heart just a little bit more.

“I’m wrong for you, Star. I know it. You know it.”

“No.” Star shakes her head. “No, Tom, I don’t believe it. We’ve been through _soo_ much.” She takes one step towards him. Another step. Another.

Tom takes a step away from her just as she reaches out to touch him.

“ _Tom!”_ It’s a plaintive cry, and it rips Tom’s heart out, but it’s not _enough._ His mind is made up. Something needs to change, and it’s… it has to be him.

He’s used to being the one to change.

“It’s over, Star.”

Tom turns his back on her, and there’s a part of him that wants her to raise that hand back up and curse him into the wall. Give her the last say. Let her have some control over… _this._

But she doesn’t. Tom tugs his Dimensional Scissors out and opens a portal, and he _doesn’t look back,_ because he’s _done_ looking back. He needs… to move on.

It’s time.

So he pretends he doesn’t hear Star sob as the portal closes, and he pretends his heart isn’t going up in flames as he shuts himself into his room and locks the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> If Tom isn’t happy at the end of the season I might actually die :))))) 
> 
> ~~look sometimes we project on characters that are literal demons and thats just the way the world is lads~~
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
